Sweet Disposition
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: "Menjadi Negara bukanlah perkara mudah, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." Perjalanan seorang Indonesia dalam membangun dirinya menjadi Negara yang besar tidaklah mulus. Penyesalan berkali-kali dirasakannya. ONESHOT


"Bulatkah tekadmu, Nak, untuk menjadi Negara? Menjadi Negara bukanlah perkara mudah, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Negara adalah tentang tanggung jawab dan pengorbanan. Negara adalah tentang kepahitan dan penderitaan tiada tara. Negara adalah tentang kerja keras dan perjuangan berdarah."

"Siap, kah, kau untuk menjadi sebuah Negara?"

Pasti dan teguh raut wajahnya. Kilat penuh keyakinan terpatri jelas di lautan cokelat nan dalam.

Tangan terkepal, membulat tekad dengan yakin.

Tanpa ragu, ia berkata,

"Ya. Aku siap."

Betapa ia berharap waktu dapat diputar balik.

Betapa ia berharap kata dapat diulang, menelan ludah sendiri.

Betapa ia ingin menarik kembali apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

Betapa menyesalnya ia.

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Sweet Disposition (song) © The Temper Trap

Sweet Disposition © are. key. take. tour

* * *

Terlalu meremehkan.

Itulah Indonesia.

Tubuhnya yang besar, serta umurnya yang tergolong tua tidak menggambarkan sikapnya. Sikapnya bagai anak kecil, masih sama seperti dulu ketika ia masih di bawah asuhan Kakek Majapahit.

Masih bocah.

Masih polos.

Terlalu polos sampai mudah ditipu oleh mereka para penjajah.

"Ini demi pendudukmu sendiri, Indonesia."

"Pembangunan jalan ini akan memudahkan akses perdaganganmu. Rakyatmu bisa menghemat waktu."

"Aku kemari untuk menawarkan kerja sama dagang."

"Sebagai saudara, aku akan membantumu lepas dari belenggu penjajahan."

"Suatu hari nanti, Indonesia. Akan kuberikan kemerdekaan yang kau idamkan."

"Sebentar lagi."

"Sebentar."

Janji, janji, dan janji.

Terus menerus Indonesia dicekoki oleh janji palsu yang terucap dengan begitu lancar dari mulut orang-orang asing ini. Kenal saja tidak, tapi iming-iming mereka sudah begitu tinggi, begitu menggiurkan.

Dan Indonesia?

Dia masih bocah. Bocah dalam balutan umur remaja.

Bocah yang masih mudah ditipu.

Dan dengan senyum polos dan penuh kecerian ia akan selalu membalas,

"Silakan! Lakukan apapun yang kalian mau!"

Tak ia sadari senyum puas dan penuh kelicikan tersungging begitu punggung membalik.

Ketika Indonesia menyadari kebohongan-kebohongan tersebut, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tak dapat ia mengulang kembali, mengubah jawaban tololnya itu menjadi kebalikannya. Tak dapat ia ulang semuanya. Sudah terlambat.

Yang ada hanyalah penderitaan, darah bertumpahan, serta perjuangan tiada tara untuk mencapai kebebasan.

Untuk mencapai Negara.

Dan senyuman miris tersungging di wajah Indonesia ketika ia terkenang pembicaraan sang sepuh padanya.

"Negara adalah tentang kepahitan dan penderitaan tiada tara."

* * *

Lepas dari penjajahan membuat Indonesia bernapas lega. Ia harus bangga dengan keberanian para pejuangnya mengusir para penjajah. Kalau bukan karena mereka, tak mungkin ia bisa memproklamirkan kemerdekaan diri. Tak mungkin ia lepas dari jeratan penjajahan. Selamanya terikat pada jerat penjajahan.

Namun, penjajahan tak selalu berbentuk asing.

Yang familiar pun dapat berbalik menjadi penjajah kita sendiri, menggerogoti diri dari dalam.

Lebih sakit, lebih akurat, dan lebih cepat.

Pengkhianat.

Busuknya moral karena bertahun-tahun dihiraukan olehnya telah membuat rakyatnya terbutakan oleh kuasa dan harta. Tanpa pandang bulu, mereka serang semua sektor. Mereka gerus semuanya. Mereka kuasai.

Orang lain? Mana peduli mereka.

Berjuang sendiri Indonesia memerangi rakyat-rakyatnya yang tak tahu diuntung. Susah payah ia basmi dengan mengorbankan waktu luang dan istirahatnya. Ia korbankan kesehatannya.

Namun, apa hasilnya?

Peribahasa mati satu tumbuh seribu seolah sudah mengakar dalam jiwa rakyatnya.

Mati satu, tumbuh seribu.

Tumbuh berjuta-juta.

Kembali mereka menggerogoti bersamaan tubuh penuh luka Indonesia.

Seperti kanker yang tak kunjung sembuh.

Meradang selamanya.

Lagi, Indonesia kembali teringat akan perbincangannya dengan sang kakek.

"Negara adalah tentang kerja keras dan perjuangan berdarah."

* * *

Sakit. Perih. Pedih. Menyiksa.

Ingin rasanya ia menangis, mencucurkan air mata tiada henti. Menangisi nasibnya yang selalu naas.

Inilah resikonya berdiri di tengah-tengah medan tak stabil. Resiko yang sejak lama seharus ia perhatikan. Kiri dan kanannya dikepung oleh samudera luas tak berbatas. Depan dan belakangnya dihadang oleh tingginya pegunungan yang begitu kokoh, agung, dan membahayakan di saat yang bersamaan.

Inilah resiko yang harus ia tanggung atas berkah melimpah dari Tuhan.

Resiko yang kelak selalu meminta korban jiwa.

Lagi rasa sakit itu menghampiri. Kali ini lebih sakit, lebih dalam lukanya menikam.

Suara pilu dan jeritan penuh ketakutan selalu membayangi tidurnya di kala malam. Mimpi buruk terus menghantui dengan pemandangan mengerikan. Mayat bergelimpangan. Darah di mana-mana. Tangis dan jeritan minta tolong serta kesakitan berkali-kali ia dengar, meminta-minta pada udara kosong yang hanya sanggup menatap.

Haruskah ia terus menerima mimpi buruk ini? Selamanya? Melihat rakyatnya menderita dan menjadi korban tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa?

Dirinya begitu menyedihkan sebagai Negara.

Menyedihkan, memalukan.

Dihiraukannya alam sekitar. Ia tak mengindahkan pertanda alam. Kebetulan, katanya.

"Tak ada kebetulan di dunia ini, Nak. Semuanya telah digariskan. Semuanya sudah ditakdirkan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa."

Tak ada kebetulan.

Dan ia selalu mengabaikan rentetan kebetulan itu. Berulang kali sepanjang waktu.

Ia menyedihkan sebagai Negara.

Jabatan sebagai Negara tak pantas ia sandang.

Ia tak bertanggung jawab.

Karena kelalaiannya, ratusan ribu jiwa sudah melayang. Jutaan lainnya menderita dan kehilangan tempat tinggalnya. Jutaan sudah kehilangan sanak keluarga dan orang-orang terkasihnya.

Dan dia? Hanya bisa meringis kesakitan memegangi lukanya yang baru.

"Negara adalah tentang tanggung jawab dan pengorbanan."

Senyum lemah tersungging di bibirnya ketika petuah sang kakek terkenang.

"Aku tak pantas menjadi Negara." Bisiknya lirih sebelum kembali merintih pelan ketika sebuah luka baru—lebih besar dan lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya—muncul, meramaikan tubuhnya dengan goresan baru.

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya yang memerah.

Rasa kekecewaan menyesakkan dada.

Ia sudah mengecewakan. Bukan untuk rakyatnya, tapi juga sesepuhnya.

Ia gagal. Ia tak sanggup bertahan.

Gagal total.

"Aku tak pantas menjadi Negara."

Bisiknya lirih, pelan, dan pilu.

* * *

**A/N : **Inilah hasil dari ngetik fic sambil nonton "The Lord Of The Rings". Hasilnya adalah EMOOO! EMO SEJADI-JADINYAAA! Buat yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saya bikin fic beginian sebenernya buat membangkitkan semangat sendiri. Kasian amat dirimu, Indonesia. Isinya orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab (termasuk saya) yang cuma bisa pake, tapi gak bisa tanggung jawab. Maaf, ya. Dirimu tetep Negara, kok. Dan saya bangga jadi orang Indonesia!

Terus kenapa ini judulnya 'Sweet Disposition'? Silakan dengerin lagunya aja, deh. Anda bisa merasakan putus asa, tapi juga rasa mau bangkit dari keterpurukan di saat yang bersamaan. Lagu yang sangat keren untuk OST sebuah film yang gak kalah keren. Silakan tonton juga '500 Days of Summer'.

Dan ternyata _White Three of Gondor _itu beneran ada, lho. Udah dua kali gue liat di depan candi-candi di Jogja. #informasipenting #abaikan

Ehm. Apa masih ada yang mau review? #nyengirkuda


End file.
